


Meet Me At The End

by NachoDiablo



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Bathing/Washing, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Bucky Barnes Bingo 2019, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Secret Relationship, Skype, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 16:37:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18502846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NachoDiablo/pseuds/NachoDiablo
Summary: "If the whole universe was going to go to shit, then Bucky was determined to get in some quality hookup time beforehand."Bucky and Sam have smack talked their way into a long distance relationship. Now it's the end of the world, and they've finally got some alone time.





	Meet Me At The End

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Bucky Barnes Bingo](https://buckybarnesbingo.tumblr.com/), my card is [here](https://stucky4breakfast.tumblr.com/post/183990731126/ive-got-my-card-for-buckybarnesbingo-and-i-am-so). Each scene fills a square: Secret Relationship, Team Mates, Bucky in Wakanda (pic from the comic), Bathing/Showering Together, and Bucky Bear.
> 
> Thanks to [esaael](http://esaael.tumblr.com/) and [a-majesti](https://a-majesti.tumblr.com/) for beta reading! <3

#  **_\- - - - - - -_ **

Bucky tried to keep his expression neutral as he fired up Skype on his tablet. He didn’t want to seem overly eager. Anyone could be on the other end of the call.

The camera shook as Sam’s face came into view. His lips were pressed together as he peered into the camera. “Barnes,” he nodded. “Steve and Nat just ran out. They won’t be back for an hour.”

Bucky shrugged. “S’fine. I’ve got the time. Just resting in my room, alone.” He snuggled back against the pillows of his bed, making sure that his not-so-effortless waves of hair didn’t get mussed up.

Sam broke into a relaxed grin. “You little shit. Trying to be cute.”

“Succeeding,” Bucky snarked.

“Yeah, you are.” Sam said with a shake of his head. His eyes roamed thoroughly over Bucky through the phone. “You look good.”

Bucky bit his lower lip, enjoying the way Sam’s eyes zoomed in on it. “Glad you think so.” He cocked an eyebrow. “You’re not lookin’ too bad yourself. From here, anyway. Wish I could get an in-person view to be sure.”

He hoped that the blush he felt on his cheeks wasn’t betraying his casual tone. This was new, Sam and him. Bucky kept in touch with Steve, of course, and they chatted regularly via Skype since he’d come out of cryo. But Steve wasn’t always around when Bucky called him. Bored, Bucky had struck up conversations with Nat and Sam when they answered his Skype calls. It happened enough that eventually they’d forged their own friendships.

Or more-than-friendships, in Sam’s case.

Sam had answered the call one day when Bucky had been on the hunt for Steve’s Netflix password. He’d been recced  _ Stranger Things _ and finally had the time to check it out. Sam hadn’t been interested in the show, but he was bored and wound up watching along with Bucky.

Neither of them had been particularly taken with the show, but they had both enjoyed talking shit and cracking jokes together. Over the next few months, they’d tried  _ The Wire _ instead, then  _ Brooklyn 99, _ then the  _ Planet Earth II  _ documentary series.

Bucky wasn’t exactly sure when their banter turned flirty, or when their texting turned to sexting. All he knew was that his tablet now housed a healthy number of Sam ab pics, and his own bathroom mirror was angled so that he could take ass shots that were legitimate works of art.

Sam was a lot like Steve. He was funny in that direct, sarcastic way. He respected that Bucky was still adjusting to all that had happened to him, and while he didn’t push Bucky, he didn’t take any of his shit, either. 

But he also had a sense of levity that made Bucky feel relaxed, like it was okay to let his guard down. He made Bucky laugh harder than he had in decades, and Bucky delighted in being able to return the favor.

Sam had recently started opening up to Bucky more about his life; his past with Riley in the Air Force, his frustrations with the treatment of vets in the US, his irritation at Natasha’s inability to use her own toothbrush. Sam seemed to value Bucky’s input, even when Bucky didn’t feel like he was saying much.

The fact that Sam was cute as hell with a killer smile didn’t hurt, either.

Sam grinned at Bucky. “You might get your wish. Steve’s been talking about taking another trip to see you. Thought maybe I’d tag along. If that’s cool with you.”

“Yeah,” Bucky said with a soft smile. “It’s cool with me.” 

He frowned for a moment before adding, “Are you going to tell Steve about… um, about us?” 

Sam grimaced. “Wasn’t planning on it. Not that I care if he knows, it’s just… you know how he is.” 

Bucky nodded and rolled his eyes. Steve would be supportive, he was sure, but he’d definitely be annoying about it at first.

“Besides,” Sam continued, “Steve and Nat and I spend every damn day up in each other’s business. I like that this is… that it’s just me and you, you know?”

“I like that, too,” Bucky said. It was nice, having Sam all to himself. It was something he’d been able to forge on his own, in this new future. “We’ll just have to play it cool.”

“Alright.” Sam nodded seriously. “We can do that. No problem.”

 

#  **_\- - - - - - -_ **

“This movie is ridiculous.” Natasha scowled through the screen of Bucky’s tablet. “All it takes is one pretty face, literally, and this guy’s sense of self preservation evaporates.”

Bucky saw Sam roll his eyes in the opposite corner of the room. He had set up his tablet so that he could video chat with the fugitive crew while  _ Ex Machina _ played in sync on their televisions.

“Isn’t that pretty true to life though?” Steve asked with a grin. “The real issue is, why didn’t this guy do a proper perimeter check? I’ll bet he hasn’t even mapped out more than five exits.”

Natasha snickered. “Right? I’ll bet he’s not even armed! Bet he just showed up to this isolated house, owned by a millionaire megalomaniac, without so much as a hunting knife.”

She and Steve cackled as though this was the funniest thing they’d heard all day. Maybe it was. Life on the run was pretty boring, from what Bucky had observed.

“Can you two hush?” Sam asked irritably. “I’d like to watch the cute robot scam the Weasley in peace.”

“What’s a Weasley?” Bucky piped up. 

Natasha turned to look at him, snatching the popcorn bowl out of Steve’s lap in the process. “Hasn’t anyone forced you two to watch the  _ Harry Potter _ movies yet?”

“No,” Bucky shook his head. “I’m not really into magic. Science fiction is more my speed.” 

Steve nodded in agreement as he snuck a handful of popcorn from the bowl. “Why, should we give them a try?”

“Eh,” Natasha tilted her head to the side. “I wouldn’t bother. The books are better.”

Bucky’s phone vibrated before he could respond. He waited until Steve and Nat were focused on the movie before he checked his messages.

**Sam:** if nat n steve don’t stfu imma lock them in the bathroom.

**Bucky:** not like ur watching the movie… tho hopefully ur still enjoying the show.  ;)

Bucky made a show of casually stretching his arms over his head. He’d taken a page from Steve’s book and worn a tight t-shirt that clung to the lines of his muscles in a way that he knew Sam would appreciate, even over slightly grainy video.

**Sam:** holy shit barnes u should steal steve’s shirts more often,like damn. gorgeous.

Bucky glanced back up at the screen. Steve and Natasha were arguing over something that had been said on screen. He risked looking over at Sam, and was rewarded with a warm smile, fleeting, but enough to make a shy smile bloom on Bucky’s face in return.

**Sam:** i guess ill stay, but its still bullshit that nat n steve hog the popcorn bowl.

**Bucky:** why wouldn’t u just get ur own bowl?

**Sam:** friends share

**Bucky:** oh really?

**Sam:** yup. if u were here i would share my popcorn. 

**Bucky:** we’re not friends tho

**Bucky:** we’re

**Sam:** ???

Bucky chewed on his lower lip. Shit. He’d texted himself into a corner.

**Bucky:** i mean

**Bucky:** you sent me three dick pics yesterday

**Bucky:** that’s not exactly friendly behavior

**Sam:** thats extremely friendly :D

**Bucky:** fuck off!!! >:/ you know what I mean.

**Bucky:** do you send dick pics to all your friends?

**Sam:** lmao i mean. steve n nat n me are a team, and we been on the run for like 2 years now. its close quarters. they seen my dick more than anyone else in my life tbh.

“Sam, get off your damn phone. You’re missing key plot points.” Steve’s signature Captain America voice was at odds with his shit eating grin.

Bucky laughed as Sam dropped his phone with a start. Sam’s scowl was particularly hot when it was aimed at someone other than himself, Bucky decided.

“If I’m missing plot points, it’s because you two won’t shut the hell up!”

“Don’t be dramatic,” Nat said dryly. “We’ve barely said a word.”

“What!” Sam’s eyes widened dramatically. “You’re really gonna act like that?”

“I dunno, Sam,” Bucky said with a grin.  _ “You’re _ the one talking right now. Some of us are trying to watch.”

Steve snickered. “Yeah Sam, simmer down and let Buck enjoy the show.”

Sam scowled and flipped the bird. Bucky bit back a laugh as Steve cheerfully flipped one right back. Natasha, meanwhile, ignored them both and went back to munching the popcorn.

Bucky watched Oscar Isaac and Sonoya Mizuno do a synchronized dance across his television screen. Once enough time had passed that Steve and Nat seemed engrossed with the movie once again, he snuck a peek at his phone.

**Sam:** u suck.

**Bucky:** i definitely do. hopefully soon ur gonna find out how well.

**Sam:** nerd

**Bucky:** loser

**Sam:** <3

**Bucky:** <3

 

#  **_\- - - - - - -_ **

“Where’s the fight?”

Bucky stared at the gleaming vibranium arm in defeat. He should have known things were going too well. 

“On its way.” T’Challa was calm, as usual. Okoye stood to the side with her gaze averted. Bucky knew she was likely uncomfortable, seeing him pulled into a conflict when he had been out on recovery for so long, but he appreciated that she said nothing. She was a soldier like him; she knew how to recognize the inevitable.

It didn’t matter whether Bucky was ready or not. If T’Challa was asking for his help, it was guaranteed to be for good reason, and Bucky was not one to shirk his duties. Not that it was a  _ duty, _ in the obligatory sense. Knowing what sort of man and king T’Challa was, Bucky considered it a privilege to assist however he was able.

“Steve will be here in six hours.” T’Challa nodded towards the arm in the case. “That should give you adequate time to get cleaned up and test the new equipment. Shuri is in the lab if you have any issues. I am sure she will be eager to know what you think of it.” 

Bucky nodded as T’Challa closed the case with a snap. If Steve was coming, then this was no run of the mill fight. A knot started to form in Bucky’s stomach. Maybe things would always be like this. Another fight, another hit, another recovery, then back into the ring again. 

“There will be a briefing in the West strategy hall in five hours,” T’Challa said. “I would like you to attend. This is no ordinary foe that we are up against. The entire universe as we know it is at risk.”

“I’ll be there,” Bucky promised. He lifted the case carefully and let it rest against his thigh. If T’Challa and Steve needed him, he would be ready.

T’Challa smiled faintly. He nodded goodbye, then turned to head back to the palace.

Okoye paused as she passed. “Steve will not be coming alone, you know.”

“Oh?” Bucky raised his eyebrows in what he hoped passed as casual surprise, though Okoye’s smirk indicated that he’d failed. She continued after T'Challa without another word.

The knot in his stomach loosened into a flutter of excitement. Sam was coming. He and Bucky would be meeting in person for the first time since they got together romantically. It wouldn’t just be talk any more; it could be something different, if they wanted. 

And  _ fuck, _ did Bucky want it. 

The case banged against his leg as he hurried back to his hut. He needed to get this arm sorted so that he could swing by the store and pick up some new guest towels. And maybe some of that coconut hair serum from the fancy salon downtown.

If the whole universe was going to go to shit, then Bucky was determined to get in some quality hookup time beforehand.

 

#  **_\- - - - - - -_ **

“Well, here it is.” Bucky waved a hand awkwardly around his hut. “Home sweet hut.”

Sam stepped over the threshold and looked around. “It’s nice. Dunno if it’s a  _ hut, _ though.” He looked pointedly at the flat screen TV and various other tech that adorned the living room.

“It  _ is _ a hut,” Bucky insisted. “It’s just… upgraded.”

“Right.” Sam flashed a grin. “You got a shower in here? It’s been a long ride.”

Bucky bit his tongue to stop himself from offering other sorts of  _ rides. _

It had been a relief when he’d seen the quinjet arrive. Bucky had hurried out to greet the team as soon as he saw them land. Steve’s warm, strong arms wrapped around him after a long absence had felt amazing. Bucky and Steve were  _ home _ to each other in a way that was hard to explain. 

But they’d missed their chance for romance. It was for the best, Bucky thought. Steve wasn’t in the head space for a relationship at the moment, and Bucky didn’t have the mental bandwidth to maneuver around all of their hurdles. Besides, they were happy now, being what they were to each other; indefinable but very much loved.

Greeting Sam was a different story. They hadn’t been able to acknowledge each other with more than a head nod, not in front of so many people. Sam had kept a straight face, and if he’d noticed Bucky positioning himself so he could surreptitiously check out Sam’s ass, he hadn’t let on.

They’d caught a break and been dismissed for some downtime while the others dealt with the Vision situation. Bucky had casually suggested that they regroup back at his place. Sam had shrugged noncommittally, but he’d let their arms brush together as they’d walked over. 

“Here you go.” Bucky led Sam to the bathroom and gestured towards the waterfall shower. “Help yourself to the soaps. I’ll grab you a towel.” He turned to rummage through the small linen closet, his eyes darting around to anywhere besides Sam.

“You planning on joining me?”

Bucky’s heart leaped into his throat. He turned around slowly with the fluffy white guest towel pressed against his chest.

Sam had stripped out of his uniform, and now stood in his undershirt and boxer briefs. His arms hung by his sides. Bucky swallowed hard as his eyes traced along Sam’s exposed collarbone, down the contours of his chest and the thickness of his thighs.

Wordlessly, Bucky set the towel back down and reached up to unfasten his own uniform. His hands were steady but his breath hitched as he shrugged off his jacket and pants.

Steam filled the room as they finished undressing. Bucky removed his arm-- it was waterproof, but he didn’t want to deal with the soap residue-- and set it down carefully on the counter. Slowly, he walked over to Sam and took his proffered hand. Sam pulled him gently into the shower.

They didn’t speak as the water cascaded down their bodies. Bucky greedily took in every inch of Sam’s smooth skin, straining over taut muscles. Sam really was beautiful. And he knew it, too. Bucky had told him so often enough during their Skype sessions, often through gritted teeth as he came, thick and fast over his own hand while Sam watched.

Sam’s dick jutted upwards, hard and throbbing. Bucky licked his lips. That was because of him, he realized. Sam was hard because of Bucky. It made Bucky flush with pride, to know someone like Sam wanted him. 

He took a step forward to pull Sam into a kiss, slow at first, soft. Sam responded eagerly, pulling Bucky’s lower lip between his teeth and reaching his hand out to rest against Bucky’s hip and pull him closer.  Bucky bit back a whine as he arched forward to press himself against Sam’s skin, hot and slick under the water.

The following moments were a blur of soapy caresses and fervent kisses. Bucky wasn’t sure how they wound up out of the shower and into the bed, tangled together against the now damp sheets.

“Fuck,” Sam murmured against Bucky’s collarbone. “You’re something else, you know that?”

Bucky gasped as Sam’s fingers dug into the meat of his ass. He took a breath to get his bearings, then deftly maneuvered them so that Sam was pinned back against the bed with Bucky straddled over him.

“Please,” Bucky whispered. He moved his hips back, and keened as Sam’s dick rubbed along the cleft of his ass. “Please, Sam.”

“Please what?” Sam reached up to cup Bucky’s face and skim his fingers along the jawline. “Tell me what you need, baby.”

Bucky sighed and leaned into the touch. “You. Wanna make you feel good.”

“You’re already doing that. Gotta-- shit, gotta be more specific.”

“Ugh.” Bucky scowled down at Sam’s smug grin. “I wanna sit on your dick. Jackass.”

Sam laughed, and pulled Bucky down for a kiss. “I want that too. Been wanting it for a long time now.”

_ “Fuck, _ me too.” Bucky nodded towards his bedside table, where he had strategically positioned the lube, like a good host. “I’m good to go, just get in me. Please, baby, I need it.”

Bucky liked being fingered, but he preferred to savor it in its own right, rather than as foreplay. He might not have fucked anyone in this century yet, but thanks to the the joys of internet porn and sex toys, he was well practiced in taking dick. Which Sam could likely attest to, seeing as he’d recently watched Bucky fuck himself over Skype.

Sam wasted no time in slicking himself up. Bucky choked out a sob as he felt the head of Sam’s dick breach his rim. Fucking  _ finally. _ He’d imagined this moment more times than he could count, but he wasn’t prepared for how perfect Sam’s dick felt, thick and hot as Bucky worked himself onto the shaft. 

He took a few breaths once he bottomed out, then started to move his hips in a slow cadence. His one hand rested firmly on Sam’s side for balance. Sam groaned as he gripped Bucky’s hips tighter.

_ “Fuck, _ baby,  _ yeah, _ just like that,” Sam tilted his head back against the pillow and closed his eyes.  “Go ahead, get what you need.”

Bucky frowned. That wouldn’t do. He didn’t want Sam blissed out and content; he wanted Sam desperate and utterly wrecked beneath him. He didn’t want to get what he needed from Sam;  _ he _ wanted to be the one to give Sam everything he didn’t even know he needed yet.

Determined, Bucky moved his hips faster. He ran his fingers over the smooth expanse of Sam’s chest, letting his thumb brush against the peak of Sam’s left nipple. Sam’s eyes flew open as he inhaled sharply.

Bucky grinned. He’d noticed that Sam played with his nipples during their Skype sex sessions. Clearly his sharpshooter eye was helpful in multiple settings. 

“That’s it,” Bucky said breathlessly, “look at me. You’re so damn  _ pretty, _ baby, so good to me.” He rolled Sam’s nipple beneath his fingertips. “Love feeling you inside me. Want to feel you come, fill me up.”

“Shit,” Sam said, his voice hoarse. He dug his fingers deeper into Bucky’s hips as Bucky worked him over. The muscles in his arms tensed, and Bucky noticed the telltale lines of controlled restraint across his forehead.

“C’mon, baby.” Bucky slowed his pace, and arched backwards a bit, to give Sam a full view of Bucky bouncing on his dick. “S’the end of the world, so fuck me like it. Gimme--  _ shit!” _

Bucky cried out as Sam snapped his hips and began to thrust up into him, hard and fast. The slick friction around his rim paired with the hungry look on Sam’s face had Bucky teetering on the edge.

“Fuckin’ gorgeous,” Sam breathed. “Feel so tight around my dick, taking it like you’re made for it.”

“Yeah,” Bucky slurred, “give it to me, c’mon, please, I--”

“Fuck!” Sam slammed into Bucky one last time. His hips stuttered against Bucky’s ass as he came. Bucky could feel Sam’s dick pulse inside of him, and  _ shit, _ it felt better than he could have imagined.

As he finished coming, Sam wrapped his hand around Bucky’s dick, red and leaking. It only took a few firm strokes before Bucky was spurting all over Sam’s hand and stomach. He cried out as he came; his hand gripped Sam’s pec desperately for balance.

Bucky eased off of Sam’s dick and rolled onto his back. He settled shakily next to Sam on the bed, sticky and spent. The silence stretched out, and Bucky reveled in it. It felt right, lying here next to Sam, the warmth and weight of his skin pressed against his own.

Sam chuckled and wiped his hand on the sheets. “I guess we’re gonna need another shower.”

“Gross,” Bucky muttered. He turned to face Sam with a shy smile. “Not such a hardship, though. Showering with you.”

“Better not be.” Sam raised an eyebrow. “Because I plan to get you a  _ lot _ dirtier before we clean up.”

Bucky didn’t argue. He was too busy scrambling over to pepper kisses across Sam’s collarbone. Frankly, getting dirtier was the best plan he’d heard all day. 

 

#  **_\- - - - - - -_ **

“So, before we head out, I just need to make one thing clear.” Steve stood in the center of the armory locker room, arms folded across his chest.

Bucky wasn’t really paying attention. He was too busy pretending to fiddle with the gears in his vibranium arm, while secretly watching as Sam helped Natasha with her armor. Sam was bending down to fix something on Natasha’s belt, and his ass was straining against his tactical pants in the best way--

“We all know that Sam and Bucky are together, right?”

Bucky nearly broke his neck as he snapped it around to glare at Steve. “What the hell?”

Steve wore a shit-eating grin as he laughed at Bucky’s expression. “How dumb do you think I am, you jerk?”

“Pretty fuckin’ dumb, ya punk.” Bucky narrowed his eyes. “How’d you figure it out?”

“You two aren’t as subtle as you think you are. Got the same goofy look on your face when you’re texting each other. Plus Sam cuddles a Bucky Bear while he sleeps.”

“The fuck?” Sam’s jaw dropped, and Steve started to laugh. “I do not sleep with-- you’re a damn liar, Rogers!”

“Am not,” Steve insisted. “I never lie.”

“Really, Steve?” Bucky glowered at the smirking blond bastard. “You got the nerve to say that to my face? After all we been through?”

“Yep.”

Bucky wanted to smack the smug grin off Steve’s face, but it wasn’t like Steve was lying  _ this _ time. Not about the dating, at least. He turned to Sam and asked, “Do you really sleep with a Bucky Bear?”

Sam threw his hands up in the air as he sighed in exasperation. “No! I mean, yeah, I guess it’s true but--- I don’t-- look, if I’m trying to sleep and the bear  _ happens _ to end up in my bed--”

“We share a bed half the time,” Natasha interrupts. “And I’ve never once  _ just so happened  _ to wake up with a Bucky Bear wrapped ever so gently in my arms.”

“Man, fuck all y’all.” Sam marched towards the back corner where his wings were stored, but Bucky ran over and touched his arm lightly.

“Don’t be mad,” Bucky said softly. “I think it’s cute.”

“Yeah?” Sam narrowed his eyes in suspicion, but his shoulders relaxed just a bit.

“Yeah,” Bucky said. “You know, I’d sleep with a stuffed Falcon Bear, if Falcon was cool enough to get that sort of merch--”

“Barnes, you need to shut up!” Sam laughed as he wrapped his arms around Bucky’s waist and pulled him in closer.

Bucky smiled as he leaned in to rest their foreheads together. “Make me.”

So Sam did, amongst cheers from Nat and Steve, as well as confused thumbs up from Rhodey, Wanda, and Bruce.

Bucky didn’t care. His not-so-secret boyfriend was kissing him like the world was ending, and maybe it was. It didn’t matter. As long as he was by Sam’s side, everything would be fine.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! You can find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/nachodiablo1) and [Tumblr](https://samstevebuckyhq.tumblr.com/).


End file.
